Most currently manufactured automobiles include a clock that is positioned inside the automobile cab to be easily seen by the driver. The clock is often a stand alone component. However, other electronic devices such as a radio or other audio/visual devices may have a control panel that displays the time of day.
Although combining a clock display with other displays saves space and may present a well-organized appearance, setting the clock can be complicated or confusing if a plurality of functions are represented in the display. When numerous control knobs, buttons, or switches that are unrelated to the clock functions are combined with clock controls on a single control panel, ordinarily simple tasks such as setting the clock can become less intuitive. An owner's manual is typically provided with an automobile that sets forth the procedure for setting an automobile clock. Yet, it is inefficient to review the owner's manual each time that a clock must be set due to frequent occurrences such as a power source failure, switching to and from daylight savings time, or driving to a different time zone. Further, people may be unaware that some of such occurrences have taken place, and may consequently be unaware that the automobile clock is displaying the wrong time of day.
Accordingly, it is desirable to equip a vehicle with a clock that can be combined with other information displays in an automobile without complicating clock setting procedures. In addition, it is desirable to minimize the need for operators to remember to reset a clock following an occurrence that causes the automobile clock to display the wrong time of day. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.